


i'm a slave 4 u

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony gets a message from Peter requesting his presence up in the penthouse.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	i'm a slave 4 u

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill. Also, special shoutout to the two cuties I share a brain cell with, who helped me figure out a song to use for this. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Chair Sex

* * *

Tony looked at his phone, and reread the message that he’d received from Peter. It wasn’t like him to send him a text in the middle of the work day, but what did he know? For all he knew, maybe he was off of school today, and he had forgotten about it. Whatever the case may be, he left his office and headed to the elevator, curious to see what was going to happen. 

The text that Peter had sent was very straightforward. “ _Come upstairs in ten minutes. Sit down on your armchair. Don’t talk_.” It was all so cryptic, and honestly made him excited in a way he hadn’t been in awhile. Not that he wasn’t excited every time he got to spend time with Peter - he was. But this? This text was intriguing, full of mystery, and frankly unlike anything Peter had done before so he was a little concerned. But he had replied with an “Okay” and then saw Peter thumb’s up the message. 

He walked to the back of the elevator, and took it up the few floors to his penthouse. Stepping off of it, he saw that the curtains had been drawn, the Manhattan skyline hidden behind the thick tapestry. Tony then saw that the floor had been cleared, and his armchair sat in the middle where his couch normally should be. He knew Peter was strong, but had no idea that he was ‘lift his couch and move it by himself’ strong. 

Sitting down, he saw that the area in front of where he was facing was also cleared of any objects - no coffee table, no television. The rearrangement of his home decor should worry him, but didn’t. Now he was thoroughly intrigued by the text that Peter had sent. Figuring he might as well settle in for whatever was about to happen, he looked up at the ceiling. “Friday - hold all of my calls. No one is to come up here.” 

“Got it, boss.” 

The penthouse remained quiet, Tony wondering how long Peter was going to keep him guessing. Would he come out in his Spider-Man outfit? Was this a new kind of play that he wasn’t made aware of yet? Or, maybe Peter was going to come out dressed as one of the other Avengers. Could he handle seeing Peter in the red white and blue that Steve normally wore? The answer, in short, would be no. No way. But then, maybe Peter would choose to dress as Clint, or maybe even Natasha. _You have to stop thinking like this_. He was right - there was no way any of those would be an option. 

_What if he came out dressed as me?_ Now _that_ got his cock to wake up, which was ridiculous because again, nothing like that would ever happen. He settled back against the chair and was about to just call out to Peter when the lights that were on began to dim, and a song he hadn’t really heard since his youth came playing over the speakers. Britney Spears’ voice echoed through the penthouse. 

“I know I may be young, but I’ve got feelings too….”

His jaw dropped as he saw Peter walk into the empty space in front of his chair, dressed in a red corset, red silk panties, sheer red thigh highs, and a pair of black Louboutins that Tony had purchased for him on a whim a few months ago. He watched as Peter began to sway his hips, moving closer to him as he gave him a show, Tony staring in awe as he stared at the way Peter moved his body in a way that shouldn’t be humanly possible. 

Peter approached him, his hand curling around the tie that was hanging around his neck, and gave it a pull as he mouthed the lyrics, turning around to push his silk covered ass up against Tony’s crotch. Tony moaned low, spreading his knees apart more to accommodate for his presence, the need to put his hands on Peter’s body one he was being good at not doing. Peter hadn’t necessarily said he couldn’t touch, but given what his text had said, he was going to assume that was how he wanted it. 

Every little grind had him moaning low, his slacks now tented, his cock pulsating inside of his briefs. Peter rolled his head, then turned back around towards him, going to stand back in front of him. He dropped down to his knees, Tony almost weeping at how the corset moved down just a bit to expose his nipples to him, his mouth watering as he itched to lick and touch them. He could see Peter’s cock was tucked up against the band of his underwear, the tip poking out, glistening with arousal that matched the wet mark on his own slacks. 

“Baby, don’t you wanna, dance up on me….” Peter had chosen to jump up onto the armchair, his feet tucked against his thighs as he brought his cock to Tony’s face, grinding against him as he held onto his face. All he could do was moan, the musky scent filling his nostrils, mixed with a hint of Peter’s soap. It made drool spill past his lips, as he mouthed over the gift that was presented to him. But as soon as the bridge finished, Peter was back on the floor, returning to the gyrations that he ached to feel against his own body. 

Their eyes locked as Peter crawled on the floor towards him, Tony’s breath coming more and more labored as he saw the look of hunger in his eyes. The black patent leather on Peter’s heels shone under the light, Tony trapped in his lover’s gaze as he felt the weight of Peter’s hands touch his thighs. The song was ending soon - and he wasn’t ready for this delightful gift to be over. Not yet. 

But as soon as the song faded, another song started. Peter, however, didn’t writhe to this tune. No, he seated himself right on Tony’s lap, and draped his arms over his shoulders. “Hi.” Peter looked at him with a cheeky smile on his face. “Did you like my dance for you?” 

“Parts of me are already applauding.” He murmured, staying perfectly still as his eyes wandered from Peter’s face, down to the corset. “You look so pretty, baby. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful surprise?” 

“Can’t I just surprise you?” Sinewy shoulders lifted up and down, Peter scooting closer to his body. His breath touched Tony’s ear, sending a shockwave through his body as he absorbed the words spoken into it. “I’m all stretched and ready for you….” 

“May I touch you now?” Tony asked, his hands itching to grab onto the silk that was now starting to ride up Peter’s ass. He could see the wet spot on the back of his ass, the lube that was inside of him leaking out in a way that was really making it difficult for Tony to behave. “Please, baby….I need to touch you…” 

Peter grabbed onto his tie, and gave it another little tug. “What if I say no?” 

“Then I won’t.” He moaned low, as Peter rolled his hips, the pink tip of his cock looking so beautiful as it poked out from the tip of his panties. “God, I want to touch you so bad….” 

“I never said you couldn’t.” Peter reminded him, as he kept rolling his hips seductively on his lap, his knees pushing against the back cushion on the armchair. “You’re the one restricting yourself right now, Mr. Stark.” 

It was true, and he knew it. Tony slapped both of his hands on Peter’s ass, listening to him moan as the heat of his hands transferred to the smooth silk of his panties. “I’m trying to be good for you, baby.” He murmured into Peter’s ear, as he gave his ass a hard squeeze. “Since you’re all ready for me, does that mean I can fuck you….?” 

“ _Please_ , Mr. Stark....” 

He bit down on Peter’s neck, his left hand going to his right nipple, while his right hand struggled to get his own belt undone. Tony felt Peter’s hand push his away, and gladly let him take over the job of getting his cock out into the open. Peter licked his palm, staring at him the entire time as he did so, then brought his wet palm to his cock. Tony groaned low, spreading his knees apart more. 

Peter started to stand up, but Tony grabbed onto his waist and pulled him back down. “No. Stay like this.” He put his hand on top of the thigh high, then reached for the red silk panties. “Is it going to bother you keeping them on?” 

“N-No, Mr. Stark.” 

Pulling the panties to the side, Tony started to tease Peter’s lubed up hole with the tip of his cock. He felt Peter hover over him, and as he began to slip down onto him, he leaned back against the armchair and released a deep moan. His hands went to his hips and as soon as Peter bottomed out on him, Tony brought Peter to be closer to him, his hand reaching between their bodies to slip down the front of his panties. 

“You look….” he growled low into his ear, as he felt Peter start to roll his hips slow, “fucking _phenomenal_ in this outfit. Please tell me you like wearing it.” 

“I d-do….” Peter nodded his head, gyrating his hips the same way he’d been rolling them before. “It makes me feel pretty.” Peter tilted his head back, a soft moan leaving his throat. “But you liking it really makes me like it more….” 

“That makes me so happy.” He began to bounce Peter on his lap, his head leaning back against the cushion as he watched him. “God, baby…..I’m already so close….That dance….was fucking…. _beautiful_ …..” 

“C-Come…..C-Come for me….?” The more he bounced on his cock, the more Tony wanted him to never stop. “C-Come, Mr. Stark….” 

“Oh, _God_ ….” He slammed him down hard, and as he felt the warm heat of Peter’s cum start to coat his fingers, he let himself fly equally as high. Their moans mixed together for a soft, cacophonous sound, the music playing drowning them both out which was fine by him. All that mattered was that he brought Peter to the edge, and watched him soar as they came together. 

Peter dropped his head against his shoulder, panting hard. “Wow, Mr. Stark….I really should do this more often, huh?” 

“I would not complain if you did, Peter.” He smiled, as he felt Peter kiss his neck, then let a sloppy kiss on his lips. “Seriously, though. What made you decide to do this?” 

“I thought it would be fun.” Peter rested his head against his shoulder, both of them still breathing a little hard. “I hope you don’t mind the rearranging I had to do.” 

“Not at all.” Tony kissed him on the forehead, then on the lips as Peter looked up at him. “But, you’ll put it back this afternoon, right? Because I sure as fuck can’t lift that stuff. Not the way you clearly can by yourself.” 

His young lover nodded, a cute smile on his face. “Yes, of course. I wasn’t going to leave it permanently like this. I like sitting on the couch too, you know.” 

“That’s because you can curl up on my lap while we watch television.” He teased, grunting softly when Peter lifted himself up and off of his cock. “We really need to buy you some more corsets. And a few more pairs of Louboutins.” 

The happy noise that Peter made had him chuckling softly. “I’d love that.” 

“I know you would, baby.” Tony kissed him softly on the cheek, then kissed him on the lips. “But, you have to promise you’ll model them for me once they come in, okay?” 

“Of course.” Peter nodded his head. “Do you have to go back to work? Or can you stay up here with me for the rest of the day?” 

“I’m pretty sure I can clear my schedule for you.” He watched Peter get off of his lap, and then fixed his panties. He groaned low as he watched cum slip down the back of his thigh. “You going to the bedroom, baby?” 

“Yes~.” 

“I’m right behind you.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he shot an email to Pepper telling her that he was otherwise occupied for the rest of the day. “Friday - keep me on do not disturb until tonight.” 

Pulling the tie off of his neck, he made his way to the bedroom. He had an afternoon of fucking to partake in, and didn’t want any other disturbances to happen. Peter was sitting on the middle of the bed, the heels gone but everything else was still on. He grinned, and nodded his head in approval. Yes, it was going to be a _very_ good afternoon. 


End file.
